


Calm down, Satan

by ElizabethMcFuckerton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cousins, F/M, I said it was incest, Incest, Sex, darkish, fast & dirty setup, for now, that's all you're getting, there's plot but you have to squint to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMcFuckerton/pseuds/ElizabethMcFuckerton
Summary: You say Rey's a Skywalker and she's fucking her cousin.Like that's a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

He's thick, but he slides inside her cunt smooth as silk.

Poe's cum would be leaking out of her if Ben's cock wasn't so big, twitching inside her like a live wire. She gasps and he groans. It's been too long. She's clawing at his back like a cat, couldn't care less how desperate she's behaving. He knows just how to thrust that big, juicy dick inside her. So deep she can feel it in her guts, so beautiful she couldn't get her hands on it fast enough. She'd yanked his sweats down so fast, gripping his leaking, red hot prick before he could resist.

He pants in her ear underneath the covers. Lewd and slippery, his big cock punishes her little pussy while he caresses her nipples gently with his rough fingertips. "You like that, princess? Like me shoving his cum back up inside your sweet, little cunt?"

Rey nods, breathless while he pummels her with his massive cock. She'll never get used to it. Never stop wanting it. Not when he's away at college, not when she's fucking her high school boyfriend in the back of his pickup, not when she and Ben are pretending to be annoyed with each other at the dinner table in front of his parents. 

"You think about me? Think about this when I'm away at school?"

If he doesn't slow down, she's going to come, and she doesn't want to come. Not yet. He's only been home from school three days, and the first two he'd been so distant. Only when she'd come home from her date with Poe, misty-eyed because he was Poe and not Ben - because he'd _never_ be Ben, _no one_ would - only then would he look at her. His liquid eyes held hers, sympathetic even though he'd been silently livid when she'd left for the party with Poe. Maybe it was because he knew Poe from high school last year. If they'd gotten along maybe Ben wouldn't hate his guts so much, possibly be polite when he came to pick Rey up, but no. He'd seethed and glared at the TV, huge arms crossed over his chest in fury while she waited for him to look at her. Tell her she looked pretty. Tell her to put some clothes on. Tell her to remember curfew, but no. Nothing. 

"You think about this when he's nailing you? About your big, angry cousin and how I could fucking destroy him for putting his filthy hands on you? How I own this ripe, little cunt? How I can take you as hard and as deep as I want?"

He shoves harder, climbing her walls as she clings to him, _please, Ben, yes, please, I'm sorry, I love you, Ben I love you,_ she whispers. Roughly, he jerks his dick free, holding it in one big hand while he swipes a tongue inside her open, panting mouth. Before she can breathe, he's on his knees, tossing her legs over his shoulders. He throws her thong aside, devouring her swollen pussy lips. Rough, and then gentle, one lick from bottom to top in a serperntine motion. The one he knows will get her to come in twenty seconds flat if he persists. She winds fingers into his hair, back arching and toes pointing into his back. He's a machine. War, sex, beauty, passion, he's more alive than anyone Rey has ever known. 

She'll never want anyone else. He knows it. She's told him. 

"Don't - " She breaks off, gasping. If he stops now, she'll never forgive him. If he doesn't make her cum right now, right this second she'll die. She'll die and then she'll find his girlfriend and rip her hair out. She'll scream at her till she's breathless. Ruin her fucking life. 

"Come on me, baby." His voice is broken. Less demanding, more prayerful. It's longing and deprivation and adoration and eternity and Rey moans his name, luxuriating in a lengthy tidal wave of bliss. High, high, high, floating with angels and starbursts as she lifts her clit to his long tongue over and over and over. His fingers knead her ass, lowering her to the mattress soft as a feather when it's done. 

"You think he knows?" Ben slides back in when he's flipped her over. He yanks her hips up, palming and squeezing her ass. He runs a thumb over her puckered hole, nudging her pussy before burying himself inside. "You think he knows how bad you want your cousin's cock?"

She nods into the pillow, face down. Of course he knows. Anyone with eyes would know. She waits on Ben to get home like a loyal spaniel, sends him love notes like he's off to war like a soldier. She'd fought two girls in high school already over him, walked the hall like a crowned queen holding his hand, curled around him like a koala. Everyone knows Rey loves Ben, but they're cousins. She gets away with it, mostly. And anyone who would question their connection to one another probably had less balls to ask than Ben, and most certainly less than Rey.

"Come inside me," she groans. "Please. Show me you love me. Fuck me till you come, please, I want it. I want it." 

His huge hands palm her tits and she could pass out from pleasure when he stutters into her, taking his rightful place. Fucking his cum into her petite, teen body. It smells like victory and filth inside her room, and Rey's eyes close as she smiles to herself in reilef. 

He's home. Her big cousin. The love of her life. All hers. Still.


	2. Chapter 2

His mouth is a mystery, hot and wet around her tight nipple like heaven. 

Ben sucks her tits one at a time, rough and needy. She digs her nails into his ass, meeting him with each punishing fuck like she was born for it. Shaped just to take him. She'd been shameless since she first watched him fisting his cock under his sheets. Peering at him from the bathroom, enthralled. For two years she'd begged and touched and hunted. Pulling her swimsuit ties free from behind her neck, letting her small tits harden and pop free while he watched, gulping. 

She'd been too hungry to stop now. Too in love with the taste of his mouth, the sound of him cumming, the grip of his boy hands on her hips. 

Rey wraps her legs around Ben's tighter, lifts her tits to his plump lips. He licks and sucks and moans around her, sliding his cock inside her wet snatch while he groans. 

"I don't care," he says as she moves to capture her lips. "I don't care who you've fucked. I don't care what they say. I don't care if you're my cousin or my sister or whatever." Rey's eyes fill with tears. He pumps faster, licking her lips and kissing the reality away. "You and I were made for each other. I don't care about what she said - fuck her. Fuck them all." 

Rey nods, squeezing his cock inside her slippery cunt. She could never get this wet for anyone else. She's known it for years. What difference does any of it make? Who could she ever want this hard but Ben? He's ruined her anyhow, ruined her to fit around anyone else the way she does with him.

It's fact. 

"Do you," she whispers, brokenly. The tears gather as she speaks, searching his eyes. "Do you think she'll like, turn us in or whatever?" 

She’d been so angry, Ben's mom. And so loud. She’d screamed so loudly at them, her voice echoes in the room around them still. It rings in Rey’s head, shaming and scolding. She closes her eyes and runs her nails through Ben’s hair. Yanks him closer. Makes him crush her.

Ben pounds her deeper into the mattress, sweaty and working hard as he fucks her. Even in the midnight-dark room she can see his eyes, intently holding her gaze. 

"What’s she gonna do, Rey? Huh? And who the fuck cares?" Ben says. "We belong together." 

Rey runs her hands up his arms, fingernails trailing the bulging muscles. "But, she said..." Rey gulps and looks over his shoulder while he fucks her.

His mom was trying to take Ben away from her, and Rey wanted to straight up hate her for it - but, she'd looked so broken. Her aging eyes had been misty when she'd cried out in a wail. She'd held her hands to her chest and squeezed her eyes closed.

Rey tries to forget, focuses on their bodies moving together. How he feels, what she needs. She tries to remember what it was like before she knew the truth. "She said that she and my dad had - had..."

 

 _"She's not your_ cousin, _Benjamin,"_ his mother had cried when they stood screaming at each other. Ben had jumped out of Rey's bed, tugging a blanket around his middle, pointing at the door, hollering for his mother to get the fuck out.

 _"Who fucking cares if she's my cousin?"_ he'd bellowed. _"I don't! She doesn't! Mind your own fucking business and get the fuck out!"_

 _"It's worse than that - you have no idea."_ His mother had wrung her hands and rubbed them roughly down her face. _"She's your sister, God help us! Your sister!"_

 

He slows. The slide of his thick cock inside her pussy feels beautiful, a perfect fit that makes her head spin, no matter the speed. No matter when. No matter how often or how long or how many times he wants to fuck it inside her, she always wants it. Maybe she's always known she was crafted to fit him so well. Maybe it was bliss because of this.

"You still want me?" he asks. His movements are so gentle. She's antsy for more, pulls his ass to bring him inside harder, but he's too strong. He holds himself aloft and peers down at her in the dark. "You still want me, Rey? Even if I'm your big brother, you still love me?"

"Ben, yes. Yes, I - " She gulps and runs a hand down his cheek, over stubble and full lips. She rises to kiss him, licking into his mouth as she stretches.

As if she could want anyone but him. As if anyone else compares. Like anyone else on earth matters. 

"Always. I want you always." 

"You sure?"

She digs her nails into his meaty ass and pulls him close, close enough to whisper at his lips. 

"Fuck me like always and never stop. Never."

 


	3. Chapter 3

It's hot in the attic, sweltering.

Their bodies melt into one another like ice cream dripping on the sidewalk, into the pores and evaporated. Sweet and milky and hot. 

Ben's fingers are laced with hers. Their entwined hands dig into the mattress above her head while he nails her. Like he's making a point, like they're melding their figures together.

Marrying their bodies. 

His cock slips in and out of her wet cunt with a slick tension. Eye to eye, mouths open, he holds her gaze and she looks between his plump, parted lips and his determined eyes. She arches and reaches for his every thrust, lifting her hips to kiss his.

His damp, hard chest grazes her tight nipples with every crush of his weight into her. He looks crazed. He must look like she does, like nothing else matters, no one else on earth but them. But this. 

"Give it all to me," she whispers. Her voice is a broken staccato. "All of it - I'll take it. I need it." 

His eyes squeeze closed and he buries his face in her neck. His breath is hot on her skin. She lengthens and stretches under him, listens to him whine and whimper against her throat. He licks and sucks, fucking his thick cock inside her little pussy. Her big brother had been so angry only a half hour earlier. 

When Poe had come to the front door, she'd listened.

He couldn't take a hint, wouldn't even fuck off when Rey had flat out screamed they were over. She was done with Poe.

The facade was over - he'd done his part. She had Ben, now and forever. He was all Rey needed, he always had been. Poe argued and dismissed her, tried to tease and finally fumed at her.

When he'd showed up and pounded on the front door, Rey had held Ben back by the forearm. His nostrils had flared, cheeks blooming pink. 

Poe wouldn't take a hint, and finally, Ben had taught him a lesson. 

"Can't take no for an answer? Eh, punk?"

She'd listened at the front door, flinched when a body was shoved against the other side. Ben's muffled voice was all rage. Competition and fury twisted into a dangerous poison.

The scuffle outside had made her chew her bottom lip. Made her press a palm to the door, a hand on the knob.

"Keep your dirty motherfucking hands _off_ my girl! You hear me, you piece of shit?"

"She's my girlfriend!" Poe had yelled from the other side of the door. 

"She's not your anything! Get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass!"

Ben's voice boomed.

She’d been scared. Shaking and nervous. Aware she'd made a mess. She was to blame for everything that happened - every bruise, every sin.

She fought a smile though, helplessly aroused by her big brother's strength. 

"Like hell she's not! Ask her!" Poe had yelled. "Just ask her! Rey! Tell him!" 

His pleas had fallen on deaf ears. Ben's voice dimmed as he'd grabbed the other boy, dragging him to his car. Rey peeked out the windows and watched as Ben shoved him against the hood. His tone offered no negotiation. 

"You come back again - you ever lay a hand on my baby sister again, I'll break every goddamn bone in your body."

Even through a window from a distance, the shock on Poe's face had registered clearly enough. Rey knew it would travel the grapevine at school by the time she showed the next day. Poe sputtered, falling behind the wheel as Ben roughly threw him inside his car. 

  
"Your sister? But- but, you’re her cousin - " He’d shaken his head, flipped Ben the bird, floored it. 

His car had careened out of their driveway by the time Ben crossed the threshold.

He'd scooped Rey into his arms, heaving with anger as he carried her up to his attic bedroom. Daylight streamed through the blinds on each side of his large bed. He curled himself over Rey, panting, covering her small body with his own. He shook his head, hovering above her. 

"You're mine," he'd said, "mine, Rey. You and me. Forever." 

"Yes, Ben - yes. Yes." 

In moments, he'd had her nude under him. Wet with lust, clawing at his ripe muscles, she'd pulled him by the ass to enter her. He'd slid home, met her eyes while he'd laced their hands together. Smothered her mouth with his, stolen his name from her lips when she came on his cock. 

Rey smiles. Chest to chest, eye to eye. Bone of his bone, flesh of his flesh.

They're one. Made for each other, perfect together. They don't need anyone else. Not his mom while she flutters around the house tearfully, fretting and worrying needlessly. Not his dad, off on a trip every third day with his work friends. Not the high schoolers, not her ex's, not Ben's. They have each other. Everyone else can go fuck themselves.

They'll make their own family one day. If they want. Or they won't. 

Ben says they'll travel the world, make a new life, end this forsaken legacy and forget the past. Start over. End the Skywalkers once and for all. Build a new world.

Just theirs. 

"You're mine," Ben says.

He squeezes her fingers between his and groans her name when he comes inside her. She smiles. Pulls him close. Kisses his sweet mouth. Sighs.

It doesn't matter if he fingerfucks her on the couch. If he comes while she kneels, mouth open in a smile, waiting to swallow as he jerks off. If he eats her out while she sucks his big cock. She belongs to him. He knows it. And why shouldn't he?

She's his little sister. His cousin. His girl.   
She'd be anything Ben ever wanted her to be, forever.   
  
His angel, his demon. His life, his death. 

Wherever they're heading, it'll be together. She's his. 

Cursed. And blessed. 

 

THE END


End file.
